The Biostatistics and Data Management Core (BDMC) will serve as a centralized resource to the investigators of the proposed SCCOR Acute Aortic Dissection Project grant to insure that the dispersed elements of program remain synchronized, and to providing database management and biostatistical services as needed. The core will seve as a centralized resource for data acquisition and management, designing clinical and basic science experiments, developing innovative statistical methodology, statistical analysis, and publishing research results generated by the SCCOR projects. The specific aims of the BDMC are: 1. To assist in the planning and study design of the grant projects, including sample size and power calculations and data analysis plans. 2. To facilitate data collection, entry, quality control, and data integration among SCCOR projects which include basic science, pre-clinical, clinical and epidemiologic projects. 3. To develop a secure, web-based database management system for tracking, distribution and central repository of genetic, socio-demographic, laboratory, biomarker, imaging and clinical data. 4. To provide study monitoring that would ensure patient safety by timely reporting of adverse events to IRBs and the Data Monitoring Committee. 5. To conduct statistical analyses including descriptive analyses, hypothesis testing, estimation, and construction of statistical models. 6. To develop and apply innovative statistical methods pertienent to acute aortic dissection studies. 7. To generate statsitical reports and to collaborate in publication of scientific results.